


Making Love in the City-State of Portia (Random Updates)

by HereInTheLaterNow



Series: Love in the City-State of Portia [5]
Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Late game spoilers, Multi, No Name, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random & Short, Random Updates, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Slow To Update, Smut, Spoilers, The Bastard - Freeform, female builder - Freeform, no name insertion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInTheLaterNow/pseuds/HereInTheLaterNow
Summary: A collection of smut shots (of varying lengths) in third-person with a fem!reader and one or more of Portia's singles. Warning! Some chapters COULD contain some unfavorable things (dubcon, etc.), each chapter will be thoroughly tagged. No name insertion. Tags will be updated as chapters are added.Chapters Recently Added: Couch Cushion Fluff (Mysterious Man)Next: Innocent Behavior (Oaks)
Relationships: Aadit/Female Builder (My Time At Portia), Builder/Rogue Knight (My Time At Portia), Female Builder/Dr. Xu (My Time At Portia), Female Builder/Mysterious Man (My Time At Portia), Female Builder/Tody (My Time At Portia)
Series: Love in the City-State of Portia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507256
Kudos: 36





	1. Serene (Xu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Xu's chapter from A Series of Random Titles.
> 
> Short chapter. No story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno when I fell in love with Xu but tbh he's up there with my faves now.

**Warnings: Semi-public.**   
**Includes: Giving oral, boy moans (because let's face it Xu isn't a bad boy), begging.**

* * *

Days like this are what he lived for.

When no tourists or travelers were in the ruins, and when the Civil Corps were having a lazy day, and when Phyllis finally used some of those vacation days she stockpiled. He could focus on finishing his paperwork without any interruptions whatsoever. The curtains of the clinic were shut and he could hear the pitter-patter of rain, a storm incoming. He could focus on the scribble of pen on paper. He could focus on the wet, plopping, sucking sound that his dearest let out.

He hurriedly finished the last of that day's work with a messy scrawl and closed the folder, his head met his desk, he panted slightly. "Flower?" He timidly asked. She made a slight, muffled moan.

He leaned back slightly to look at her under his desk. She looked up at him with watery eyes, she slowly tried to pull off his cock but his hand involuntarily guided her back down onto him. He caught himself and planted his hands on his desk.

"Are you okay?"

A nod he assumed, she bobbed her head a bit more, then with a wet 'pop!' she pulled off. "Xu?"

"Are you okay?" Lightning flashed in the sky. He pulled off his glasses.

"I'm okay, you-," thunder crashed a moment after stopping her in her tracks. She let out a tiny chuckle. "You worry too much."

He slowly raised his hand from the desk and cupped her cheek, his thumb over her swollen lips. Her face was warm. She gingerly licked the pad of his finger. If he had any kind of thought process before it had shut off. His thumb pushed past her teeth, she caught it with a playful nip and swirled her tongue around it.

How had he gotten so lucky?

He looked down at her, drool ran down her chin, but her eyes sparkled with mischief. She pulled off his finger but not before she gave it a playful nip.

His muscles flexed as he tried to stop himself from lowering her head. She felt his hands tighten on her cheek and she obediently went down on his dick once more.

His head swam with various thoughts. His love for her, how good her mouth felt, how cute she sounded when she gagged on his length. He held the top of her head, she quickened her pace. He hadn't expected that and he gasped out a surprised moan. She placed her hands on his thighs for leverage and continued her assault.

"Oh...aah!" He let out a high-pitched moan from the depths of his throat. It was almost embarrassing.

Her fingers reassuringly rubbed his thighs but it only served to make him more excited. He was almost at the point of begging. His eyes watered at the feeling of her mouth. She made a muffled noise and went even harder. She managed to pry a long whimper out of his throat that devolved to a growl.

"Oooh fuck, please!"

She couldn't go any faster, she was physically at her limit, but he still begged in a borderline whiny voice.

"Please, can I come? Please?" He was desperate at that point. His body convulsed in preparation for an orgasm that seemed like it didn't want to come. She hollowed her cheeks to milk it out of him. Xu's vision blurred, he giggled a little. She knew he was coming because he giggled uncontrollably like he was getting tickled.

It came out of nowhere really. Normally he could feel it. His strength peaked as he fucked her throat at an almost painful pace. He came hard and loudly and she swallowed everything he had to offer.

His grip finally slackened and she pulled off of him, eyes wide and fingers on her lips. "That was a lot, even for you."

He raised his lidded eyes to look at her. She was so pretty even in the dim light. He giggled then gave her a kiss. He could taste his bitterness on her tongue.

"I love you," he said lowly, hoarsely, his voice gave out mid-orgasm. She pulled away from him and sat on his desk in front of him. He leaned into her and gave her lips a small peck.

He finally noticed the storm in the background. The rain droplets pelted his window. His desk lamp burned dimly. The love of his life quietly breathed in and out. Her dark eyes shone in the low light. She was fully expecting to be thanked, he pushed her back against his desk and made to pull off her pants.

Days like this are what he lived for.


	2. Something Like a Travesty (Tody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do a 'friends with benefits' situation in Portia go? Especially with the most jaded man in town? (A little bit of story. A bit long.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno when I fell for this bastard because I used to think he was boring but now I want to marry the bastard man. @Pathea please give me some Tody content. I would say OOC Tody, but Tody never really had a character.

**Warning: Rough sex, slapping, slut-shaming, slight biting.**   
**Includes: Male masturbation, female masturbation, slight dirty talk, floor sex, some comedy because these two are goofballs.**

* * *

There was something inherently _erotic_ about a heated argument. Especially when it was with her. She was far too smart for her good, he loved it when she talked with her furrowed brows and cute lips that ran a mile a minute. He could spend an entire day thinking about her fuckable throat. But when she was mad, Dear Peach, when she was mad _at him_. It took a man greater than him not to bend her over his couch and...

_He was a goddamn travesty._

No really, a fucking mess of a man with his shitty jacket and tattered sweatpants. After a catch, he smelled like low tide and the Round Table's mildewy dish rags. He got that one from her, that was one straight in his pride, what little he had anyways.

He spent most of his time working or thinking about working or thinking about her, and when he was feeling particularly _spicy_ , he'd masturbate to the thought of her. That was his routine. Working, dreaming, and occasionally treating himself.

And that, in a sense, was what life was about. Right?

Anyways, he had work to do, he opened his shop that day and he needed some kind of cash in his pockets or Gale would try knocking on his door with help again. That Grace...no Alice girl needed help. Anyone who lived in the shitty apartments in town needed help. He was fine.

He stood outside on a beautiful, albeit stiflingly hot, day. He had to replace the ice his fish was on every thirty minutes. He could see Mars laughing from a distance. He knew it was stupid to think it was about him but he was hot and pissed off that no one would come and buy his fish. They were large and fairly priced!

" _Tch_...fuck him...," Tody turned away and began to gather his stuff. It was summer, people would be flocking to buy meat for barbeques and shit. Where were the people? He had sold what? Two fish that day. It looks like he was eating the fish he caught for dinner again.

He shouldn't have left he decided as he slammed the door to his house. He was tempted to flop onto his couch but he dragged himself to the bathroom. He pulled off his jacket angrily and gave it a sniff. "God, that reeks." He pulled off the rest of his clothes, smashed them into a ball, and haphazardly tossed them into a semi-full laundry bucket.

He climbed into a lukewarm shower with poor water pressure and poured some soap into a scratchy bath towel that took forever to soak up any water. He needed to do laundry. He looked down at his surprisingly flaccid dick and sighed.

See, teenagers sometimes just popped random boners because hormones are weird and the human body is complicated and disgusting. Tody always assumed he had a hormone imbalance or something of that sort because when he was mad or stressed his dick just went _"Oh, shit, well here I go then"._ Today, he was finally in the mood to have an erection and let off some steam but his body _rejected_ him.

Could anything go his way for once in his miserable fucking life?

The water got cold and he decided to move his stress relief session to his couch. It wasn't too hard to get horny, at least for a man with only his thoughts as masturbation material. He had palmed his dick and was worked at a leisurely pace when she just barged into his house. He looked up at her and noticed how angry she looked. He quickened just the slightest. She opened her mouth but noticed him stroking his dick with a mischevious smile on his face. She reddened but she held her eye contact. He smirked. 

"Fuck Lee," she puffed.

"Blasphemy," Tody jeered.

"Fuck you," she snapped.

"What's got you so worked up?" His voice hitched slightly.

He didn't even bother putting his dick away. She scowled. "Lee tried to lecture me again!"

"You two get along well. Less talking about him though."

"Shame on me for thinking that you wanted to hear about my day."

"There's time for that later," he looked over at her and she snapped.

She slapped him, _hard_. Hard enough to make his eyes blurry. Hard enough to make his ears ring. Hard enough to make his dick jump in his hand.

He paused and then turned back to her. "Do that again."

"You're disgusting," she groaned, she made to walk away but he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"We've been having a hard day, huh?" He quirked his eyebrows.

She looked down at his dick with a bemused smile. "I'm so over you," she rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Alright, uh," the redhead looked down at his floor, he palmed his length as he thought. She rolled her eyes. "Get on the ground," he pointed right below him. "Uh, take your clothes off too, all of them."

"Real fuckin' romantic, Tody," she grumbled but did what he said anyway. She piled her clothes under her and sat on them.

"You know what to do," he motioned for her to start.

"What." She looked up at him from the floor. She leaned back on her palms and Tody watched her breasts move.

"The thing you do in the shower when you think I'm not watching."

Her eyes widened. "I'm gonna kill you one of these days, Tody, just you wait."

"Would ya touch your fucking pussy already?!"

"Don't rush me!" She moved to put her fingers in her mouth.

"That's hot," he smirked and she shot him a look of pure hatred. She slowly pulled the wet digits from her mouth, making a real show of it when her fingertips hovered over her womanhood she looked up at him hesitantly.

"What's-?"

"I'm not a fucking degenerate like you," she snapped. "Seriously, you just kept your fucking dick out like that. That's a whole new level of shamelessness coming from you."

"Thanks, I try," he shrugged. "I'm not sure what you want me to say. You can do it? I'm proud of you? You look sexy right now?"

She perked up. "I do?"

"So fucking sexy. Look at my dick! You did that," he leaned forward towards her. "But, if you don't-."

She suddenly touched the roof of her clit, she jumped back a bit in surprise. "Maybe you're on to something." She slowly started rubbing her fingers in a circular motion over it.

"See, what did I say!" He palmed his cock once again and watched her slowly gain confidence. "To think the biggest bitch in town had a shy side."

"What?" She looked up at him with a lustful, but angry look in her eyes. She started a faster pace though, Tody noticed. If he didn't know better...

"Look at you, fuckin whore," he stopped beating his meat for once. She was waiting for him to get tired eventually. Her fingers rubbed in tight circles, she tried to ignore the sexual sounds her slit was making, instead, she kept her eyes on him.

"Whore? The only whore around here is youu... _oh fuck that felt good_ ," she threw her head back, her fingers rubbed her pussy with a new ferocity he hadn't ever seen from her, even when she was alone in the shower.

"Of course you'd get off to this," he watched her glistening slit in mesmerization? Adoration? Anticipation?

"Fuck...ah...fucking dork," she stuttered. She shuddered a little as the orgasm came faster than she expected. She threw her head back completely to the floor. Her fingers still rubbing softly through the aftermath.

"That's was pretty hot," she heard him say. She realized that he hadn't came at all that day.

"Is that an act of selflessness? You haven't gotten at least one-off?"

"Well, now," he said and sprung from the couch onto her. Her head hit the ground and she came up to hit him again.

"You dumbass," she rubbed her head, watching as he impatiently aligned his cock up to her.

"Your dumbass," he teased, the tip of his cock on her still-sensitive clit.

"Just, _move!_ You idiot."

"Huh? Do what?" His erection was almost painful now, he didn't know how much teasing he himself could endure.

"Fuck. My. Pussy. _Now!_ "

"Okay," he said with a shit-eating grin and slowly slipped himself in. He was a man of habit, he had a routine he stuck to. He didn't do new things often, but when they were as good as the velvety feeling of her pussy clenching around his dick he made sure to add them to his routine immediately.

"We should do this more often," he said. He pulled out and snapped his hips back in. His rhythm was slow, unsure like he needed something to encourage him.

She looked up at him in surprise. "You know," she arched her back to make him go deeper. "I'm surprised, it does feel full in there."

He gave her an annoyed look, pushed her down and thrust so hard she shifted forward a few inches. "Fuck you!" He said at her.

"Yeah, fuck me," she teased. "Don't like it when it's thrown back at you, huh?"

"I'll make you throw something back in a minute," he fucked into her at a breakneck pace. The noises of skin slapping skin sounded more like skin _punching_ skin.

"Oooh, fuck! I didn't think you had the energy to get like this."

He pressed his body flush to hers. She realized he still had his clothes on. She could feel his shirt rub against her nipples and her toes curled at the sensation. "You talk too much," he complained.

"Make me make other noises then," she challenged.

He's seen her in the shower, they've been in bed together, he has a good idea of her spots. He pressed his lips to her neck, she could feel his mustache tickle her. He gave her light kisses up her neck to the spot below her ear. The contrast between the gentle kisses and him roughly fucking her made her head swim with various chemicals, the ones that made her feel good like when she got drunk or when she slapped Tody in his stupid face. The feel-good chemicals.

His left hand held on to her hips as he rammed into her like the sexually frustrated asshole he was, but his right hand kneaded her breast like he was a man who knew how to pleasure a woman, and his kisses suddenly turned bites which made her legs tremble.

She tried to reduce him to the same state she was in. Her fingers in his hair as she worked her hips up against him, but with the limited amount of movement she had she was forced to watch him gain confidence in the skills he had. She didn't even register the obscenely sexual moans she was making until she tried to talk and all that came out was a whine that died out into a guttural moan.

He pulled away from her neck, satisfied at the purplish-red marks on her skin and moved down to the breast his fingers had warmed up. He should thank his porn for the things he's learned, of course, actually having sex is the best teacher. He nipped at her nipple and she almost bucked him off of her.

She opened her mouth to speak to him but only a needy gasp followed by "Fuck Tody, harder!" came out. She meant to ask him where did he learn how to do that to her. They had only fucked once before. They usually stuck to making out and dry humping.

She could feel her orgasm wind up in her stomach, only that fucking dork could coax two orgasms out of her within 30 minutes of each other. "Tody, I'm gonna come. I...I'm surprised you lasted this long," she managed to say but that would be the last thing she said as Tody adjusted his position to pin her arms above her, he went back to her neck again, the same side from before. Her legs trembled as euphoria rushed to her and her body went slack as waves of pleasure rolled through her whole body.

Her coming must've encouraged Tody because with a less than sexy grunt he released himself inside of her. He looked down at her, directly in her eyes, as he fucked the rest of his cum into her tight pussy. He gave her a grin and she looked away from him. Abashed, surprised, content. Tody never failed to surprise/disappoint her.

"That good, huh?" He pulled himself out of her slowly and collapsed next to her, not bothering to pull his pants up.

"What was that about watching me shower?" She added breathlessly. "You are a tragic, trainwreck of a man. Something of a tragedy, something like a travesty, but!" She cut herself off dramatically as she shuffled closer to lean into him.

"You do give good dick," she quipped.

Tody was a good friend.


	3. Couch Cushion Fluff (Mysterious Man)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't even know he could sell bad products. Well, whatever, he better repay her somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little blurb I might do something bigger with this later.

**Warnings: Spanking (barely), blindfolds**   
**Includes: Oral (female receiving), fingering, nipple sucking; I'll tell you what it doesn't include: dialogue! Fun!**

* * *

She couldn't see anything and the deprivation of her senses threw her mind for a loop. She could feel his breath on her inner thigh. He kneaded her left cheek with rough hands. She could hear both of their quick breaths. He didn't speak during their...she didn't have a word for it.

He struck the cheek he had been caressing, her body jolted with the impact. His hand lingered with the sting of the hit.

He owed her.

He had sold her a sofa with a broken leg and well...that didn't bode well with him. He had a reputation, he cared about his job. He was by no means a hard person to track down, that wasn't good for business. So, when he eventually got her letter informing him of his mistake it loomed over his mind, distracting him from work.

She always seemed to distract him from work.

He leaned in closer, she could feel his hot breaths on her lips. Her body involuntarily quivered.

She wanted to see him. To look at those amber eyes fully and run her hands through his white hair. But she also never wanted to know who he was. Because if she knew...

His tongue gingerly flicked her clit and she gasped. She clawed at the couch and felt the softness of...oh no the cushion tore. She opened her mouth to say but his mouth gently touched her lower lips. One of his hands moved from her thigh to the rip. She heard him 'tsk'.

She had let him in an hour ago to evaluate the couch and it somehow ended up with her naked and pressed into the shoddily made thing. His mouth made it's way to her pussy again, that time with a purpose. His tongue lapped her clit and her hands moved from the rip to his hair. He didn't have the mask on.

She suddenly felt something against her mouth. His fingers. She opened her mouth and let him push them in. She knew he liked it when her tongue swirled around his digits. She was always willing to do what he wanted. Funny, because he felt the exact same.

He retracted his fingers and pulled away. She almost opened her mouth to protest but his fingers gently rubbed at the bundle of nerves. What game was he playing? He said he owed her so he should repay her.

His fingers entered her slowly. He was always so unsure, so hesitant. She rolled her hips onto his fingers, trying to encourage him to move. To do something.

He did.

She felt his weight press down beside her. His mouth close to her breasts. He kissed her gently and started to curve his fingers in a "come here" motion. He was gentle with her. Like they were lovers, she didn't know how she handled the pretending. She didn't want to think about it, especially as he took a nipple in his mouth. She couldn't even distinguish where she was relative to the rest of the world anymore. Not that she cared.

His fingers sped up, she could feel something on the horizon, something budding up in her.

It wasn't the orgasm.

No, she didn't need to know who he was. No attachments. 


End file.
